


That Night

by kriegskrieg



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: -Ish, Alternate Reality, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Smut, First Dance, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, It Gets Better, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Smut, Panic Attacks, Parallel Universes, Purple Prose, Slow Burn, from teen audiences to explicit damn, wholesome au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriegskrieg/pseuds/kriegskrieg
Summary: Chernobyl was madness, a nightmare.But what if you could wake up?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @tenar_of_atuan for beta-reading! <3
> 
> Disclaimer: this is regarding the Chernobyl HBO characters, not the real people.

**May 11th, 1986**

_How could all of this have happened?_

_We actually did everything right. So how?_

_How… how are they? How is everyone? Are they even… alive?_

All these questions and more have been spinning around in Toptunov’s mind for days. Ever since Khomyuk’s visit (was it May 6?), he couldn’t help but mentally review every single step he and everyone else took that Saturday night, two weeks ago.

The protocol for reduction rate for the turbine rundown test was followed. The power raise, the stalled reactor at 30 megawatts, the danger of xenon poisoning, the control rods that were pulled out, the eventual maximum of 200 megawatts, the pumps that were shut down. That sudden and horrifying increase of power: 700, 1000, 1800, 4800, 9280, 12700, 24720, 33000. The shockwave. The millions of valves that have burst and all that radioactive water everywhere.

But there was no flaw, none. Everything went according to the manual. Unless something was wrong with the reactor and… the AZ-5 button.

_Sasha._

No. No, no, no, no, no! It wasn’t his fault! How- how could he have known? The procedure dictates that’s the button for a safe shutdown. It is key. And yet…

_Sasha. How are you?_

It’s been 2 days since he last knew about him, since there really isn’t any reason to talk to the nurses, anyone at all really. It hurts, everything does. Even if he might feel lucid at times, he knows his body is decaying slowly but surely.

_It was your birthday a few days ago. I- we couldn’t-_

Suddenly, in the distance, he hears steps resonating through the corridor, beyond the door and the plastic curtains. Time for his vitals check already? Toptunov can’t help but sigh, tired from all of this, but what else can he do? He can’t move. Even turning his head slightly is torture, let alone wondering how his body looks like; he can feel it, and that’s more than enough.

After a while and three knocks on the door, a nurse enters the room. Only her eyes visible, pushing a tray with what seems an open folder with medical records.

“Evening.” she greets him and begins the usual routine: checking vitals, the IV, cleaning, maybe quickly change the only cloth that keeps him away from full nudity. Not that it matters, all dignity gone ever since he arrived to Moscow, so he doesn’t care anymore. He just follows her movements with his eyes, behind those swollen and red eyelids.

Soon, she notices and inquires in her usual, soothing voice– “Is there anything you need, comrade?”

Staring and struggling to take deep breaths, Leonid manages to say– “Akimov.”

It’s immediate. Subtle but quickly, her eyes, already soft with pity, soften even more, but now with deep sadness.

“He… he passed away last night. I-I’m so sorry.”

Numbness.

Shock.

Seconds seem to turn into minutes, hours. An eternity filled with those words echoing in his mind, ringing in his ears. He wants it to be a lie, a joke in very bad taste even. It has to be. He’s still in the room next door, right? But no, unfortunately, he knows best.

Despite it all, he manages to gather himself and slightly widen his eyes, still stuck in a thousand yard stare.

“I see.” -he replies tiredly in a raspy voice, casting his eyes down as he returns his head to its original position.

“I’ll leave you now. Please, rest.” –the nurse said before leaving, carefully closing the door. As soon as it closes, a sob escapes his mouth. Then another. As if his physical and mental state wasn’t enough, now the emotional aspect takes its toll.

Gone. Sasha’s gone.

His mentor. His friend. His… his Sasha.

He’s alone now.

Feeling his eyes well up with tears, Leonid sadly smiles as he closes them.

_He’s not suffering anymore. You always were ahead of me._

With tears streaming down his scarred face, he feels himself starting to drift away into another night of sleep. No matter how brief, it’ll be the worst so far.

That night, the nightmares got worse and more intense. This time, he’s alone in them.

***

**May 14 th, 1986**

It’s been three days since the news. Three uneventful days following the now mundane hospital routine. Not that he cared anymore; time seems to go so slow he just wants out, for this suffering to end.

There’s only one thing that brings him relief: to focus on remembering his last 4 months. To think all those nights, all those shifts at his dream job, learning and working all together as a team, as if they were brothers, a big weird family even; the laughs, the teasing, even getting yelled at… All of that is long gone and he was missing it so intensely, he didn’t notice the door opening nor who’d just entered the room and sat beside his bed, until her voice grabbed his attention.

“Hi Lyonyechka.”

It makes the young man come back to reality, finally paying attention to his visitor.

“Mama?”

“Yes, it’s me.” –she answers tenderly, pressing her hand lightly on the plastic screen that divides them.

“I told you not to come here. It’s dangerous. _I’m_ dangerous.” –Leonid manages to tell her, in a desperate voice, still dumbfounded to see her here by his side.

“My Lyonya, as if any mother would care.” –she states and, after lovingly looking at his son for a couple minutes while telling him the most recent news, she stands up and trespasses his side of the room, beyond the division between the two.

“N-no… no! Please, don’t-”

But his efforts are futile and even if he could move, the result would’ve been the same. She raises her hand and gently strokes what’s left of his hair, smiling down at him.

“I’ll leave soon, don’t worry. I just- I- I don’t know when I might do this again.” –she whispers, her teary eyes going from his blond strands to his blue eyes, now surrounded by red.

“Mama, don’t... I’m sor-”

“Shhhh, no need to apologise. I’m the one who is sorry, this- this isn’t time to cry, is it?” –handkerchief in hand, she wipes her tears away.

Leonid can’t help but exhale heavily, eyelids too heavy to keep open for too long. _Look what you did, Leonid._

“Mamochka…”

“Rest well, alright?”

“Yes, mamochka… Love you.”

“Love you too, Lyonyechka. G-Goodbye.” –she stands up and after deliberating for a couple seconds, goes to the door, and leaves.

Silence. Only disturbed by the buzzing fluorescent lights.

_Well, time to go back to my memories._

***

It’s not until a couple hours later that his eyelids actually start weighting a ton. Has he ever felt this tired and… light? His breathing is weird too, gasping more than before. Even though his eyes are already closed, the piercing fluorescent tubes appear to go through his eyelids, because he can see it shine so brightly. It’s all calm when suddenly a… voice? Yes, a voice. Actually many voices, start making themselves heard.

_Can… radiation cause hallucinations?_

But these voices sound awfully familiar. Like the ones… he hasn’t heard in two weeks.

_“Hurry up, kid! It’s taking you a while.”_

_Khodemchuk._

_“Told you, he needs time.”_

_Perevozchenko._

_“You’re doing good, Leonid.”_

_That voice._

_“It’s fine. We’ll do this together.”_

Sasha. His voice always manages to calm him down somehow, no matter the situation. His breathing, once full of gasps, is now getting slower, deeper, rhythmic.

_“Here Leonid, take my hand.”_

It’s cold, yet he doesn’t shiver. All the tension is gone, he feels so relaxed now. Happy even. Because he’s no longer alone. Because he’s under his wing. He always had his back. Always.

_“Let’s continue, the two of us.”_

Seems like it’s been a while since he felt like this, as if falling asleep so, so soundly.

_“Together.”_

Falling…

“Together.” –he whispers weakly.

Falling…

That night, eighteen days after the disaster, at the Moscow Hospital Nº 6, 25 years-old SIUR Leonid Fedorovych Toptunov, left this world unnoticed, after a one-word sentence and following one voice in particular; the world around him having turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

*THUD*

He falls face first on the floor. But it’s not cold. It’s warm and made of wood. Like his apartment floor.

Wait, what?

How? When? He was at the hospital just now.

Toptunov’s begins to feel his chest tight, as if a giant hand is slowly crushing it. With his mind racing, while trying to understand what’s happening and what has just happened, he stands up and looks outside the window.

It’s night already. Eyes darting to his bedside table, the clock reads: 12.30.

“I’m late! Dammit, I’m so late! And today-” –today. No way, just what day _is_ today?

Grabbing his calendar, he sees it: Saturday - April 26th, 1986.

No. He remembers that day, that fateful day where everything went wrong. Not again. Not after… _that. Their faces red._

“I- I have to warn everybody!” –and with that, he gets dressed as fast as he can, gathers his stuff, and leaves, running towards the stairs. After managing to get to his building entrance and onto the street, the young man can’t help but wonder:

_How much time do I have left? Could I make it?_

Having finally arrived at the bus stop, there’s nothing else to do but impatiently wait. It’s so late though, and it’s only 3-4 km away; he could very well go on foot, running even, but he still can’t breathe properly. He also feels weak, as if he were to pass out any second.

_“Breathe. Relax. You’re doing good.”_

Those soothing words have turned into his mantra. It always works, along with the image of that hand on his shoulder; it manages to calm him down when he closes his eyes. Ten minutes later, the bus arrives. After indicating to the driver where he planned on going and ignoring his worried look, he sits down, looking at the reactor in the distance getting closer each instant.

As soon as the bus stops, Leonid almost jumps down from it, running through the main entrance, showing his credentials, grabbing his exposure monitor and going straight to the changing rooms. His movements are automatic: civilian clothes out, uniform in. There’s no time to lose, not today.

The pressure is back, but he can’t rest now. Running through the halls, he arrives at the golden corridor. There’re a few other co-workers from other units, so apart from a few intrigued looks, they don’t pay attention to him.

_Only 600 mts. You can do it._

**Unit 1**

_Only three more. I can do this._

**Unit 2**

_Halfway there. Those two… Are those Proskuryakov and Kudryavtsev? What are they doing here? Shouldn’t they be at Unit 4?_

“Comrade Kudryavtsev! Comrade Proskuryakov! What are you guys doing all the way up here? Did something happen?”

“Comrade Dyatlov was talking about a test, but since we have no idea about how to carry it we came to this Unit to ask if anybody knows.” –answered Kudryavtsev, intrigued to see Toptunov so worked up.

“A test!? Thank you, that means I’m still in time!” –and just like that, he left as soon as he came, running towards the control room at the end of the corridor, leaving them both even more confused than before.

**Unit 3**

_Almost there. Hurry up, there’s no time to lose!_

**Unit 4**

He flings the door open and checks inside. Everyone turns back to see who intruded so violently, thinking due to an emergency.

“Well, look who decided to come. Comrade Toptunov, go to your posi-” –but Dyatlov was cut off, as the young engineer launched himself over him in a hug. He and the rest of the control room froze.

“Toptunov, just what the hell do you think you are doing?”

“Y-You are fine.” –he lets him go, looking at him in disbelief, scouring around the control room: everything in order, as always.

“What’s that supposed to mean? Stolyarchuk, take him to the infirmary.”

“Stolyarchuk, Yuvchenko, Kirschenbaum… you’re all alright too.” –said while going over to where they are, relieved to see them fine.

“Stolyarchuk.” –upon being called a second time, Boris nods in acknowledgment and moves towards the panicked engineer.

“No, wait! W-What about the test?! Kudryavtsev told me something about it on the way here! Please, don’t initiate it!”

“Shut up already, Toptunov! We won’t be conducting the test! The reactor is poisoned!”

“Poisoned. Oh. Oh, thank goodness…” –he sobbed, holding onto Stolyarchuk.

“Come on, Leonid. Pull yourself together.” –Boris whispered, trying to calm him down.

All the while the door opens again, this time to reveal a confused dark-haired bespectacled man, stunned seeing what’s going on in front of him. The sound of said door alerted Toptunov, making him turn to see who is. And there he sees him.

Sasha. It’s him.

“Sasha… SASHA!” –he cries out, dashing over to him and embracing him as if his life depended on it.

“L-Leonid? What’s wrong? What happened?” –he asks in a calmly tone, yet shooting daggers at Yuvchenko and company.

“We did nothing, I swear! He just- came like that out of nowhere just now!” –explains Yuvchenko sincerely, making Akimov relax his glare. Toptunov was still repeating his name in a whisper, over and over on his shoulder, not letting him go.

“Akimov, he’s delusional. Take him away until he calms down.”

“Of course. Comrade Kirschenbaum, take this folder please.” –Kirschenbaum grabs it with no doubt, watching as the two go through the door out to the corridor and away from nosy co-workers.

“Whatever that was, it must have been really bad for him to hug Dyatlov.” –said Yuvchenko to Stolyarchuk without hesitation, making him chuckle.

“I fucking heard that! Get back to work all of you!” –Dyatlov barks while the rest tried to hide their smiles and turned back to their controls panels.

***

Akimov manages to take Toptunov to the stairs: they’re always empty this late at night. He’s still having trouble breathing normally, but seems to have mostly calmed down. They sit on the steps and stay there in silence until Sasha offers his mentee a cigarette.

“Should I?” –Leonid asks innocently.

“If Dyatlov can, so can we.” –his supervisor answers with a wry smile, giving him one and taking one for himself. He lights it before handing the lighter over. Leonid grabs it and tries to do the same, but his shaking hands are making this impossible.– “Here, let me do it for you.” –he says as he takes the lighter back, lighting it for him.

“Thanks… and sorry.” –Leonid replies after having taken a drag.

“Sorry about what?” –asks Akimov, puzzled.

He shrugs before explaining himself.– “All of this. It-” –the lump in his throat is back. He exhales and gulps with some trouble.– “It was just a nightmare I had. Both a lucid and vivid one.”

Sasha sighs after taking a puff on his cigarette “Listen, you don’t need to tell me what happened. But know that I’ll listen to you if you want me to, alright?” –he reassures this by wrapping his arm around Leonid’s shoulder, drawing him closer. Leonid stares down the stairs and doesn’t say anything, as if telling his companion that won’t happen. They both eventually put out their cigarettes, the night calm as any other, especially now in spring. That is until:

“It exploded.”

“What?”

“The core. It exploded. Our unit, our reactor.”

Akimov can’t help but stare in shock, trying to process this information.

“Leonid… you know that was just a nightmare, right?” –but he’s no longer being listened to; Toptunov’s eyes widened in terror, fixed into nothing, as if seeing an invisible horror in front of them. His breathing getting irregular and rapid.

 _Hyperventilation. This isn’t good at all._ – “Leonid, breathe please.”

“It- It felt so real though.” _–It’s no use, he’s in a trance_.– “Days passed, months, years possibly! E-Everyone felt sick because of the radiation! Plenty of people died within minutes, days even!”

“Leo-” –Sasha begins, but is interrupted by a frantic Leonid, now uncontrollably tearing up.

“Me! You! Y-You were gone before me! I- I’m sure you looked just like me, if not worse. Red and burnt all over, your face gone-!”

“Lyonya!” –Sasha cries out in desperation, grabbing the sides of Leonid’s head, forcing to look him straight in the eye.– “Lyonya, look at me. What do you see? How’s my face?” –he says in a whisper, trying to keep both himself and him calm. Toptunov fixes his eyes on him, trying to focus beyond the tears.

_How’s your face?_

_Handsome. Lovely. Beautiful. Warm. Alive._

“F-Fine.” –The young blond man stutters with a tiny smile, carefully holding his mentor’s face, caressing his cheeks mindlessly, as if to check he’s not just a figment of his imagination.– “It’s fine.” –he says thankful, closing his eyes.

“See? There’s nothing to worry about. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” –Sasha states with a firm voice, but his eyes were soft and caring behind his glasses. Akimov lets go of him only to grab his hands and hold them between his.

“But-”

“No buts. I’m here, Lyonya. You’re here. Everybody is. Please, try to erase all those images, delete them. If not for yourself… for me. I’m begging you.” – he concludes as he places his handkerchief in Leonid’s palm.

Leonid sighs defeated. He’s right; everything is as if nothing happened. Because, of course, nothing actually happened, it was just a terrible nightmare. Looking at Sasha’s handkerchief, he unfolds it and wipes away the remaining tears in his eyes. _It smells like his cologne._ This makes him smile unconsciously. Once done, he folds it carefully back to its original state and hands it back, but he’s denied.

“Keep it. Do you want to stay here a bit longer?”

“We should get going. I wouldn’t want to get on Dyatlov’s bad side.” –Leonid says– “One question though.” –Akimov nods him to proceed.– “What are the control rods made of, Sasha?”

“I thought you studied this.” –Akimov says, not managing to avoid a small incredulous yet warm grin.

“Sasha, please.” –Leonid said almost pleading.

“Boron.”

“Nothing else?”

“Only Boron. You know it’s essential to-“

“Lower reactivity, of course. I’m sorry, I’m still-”

“Affected, it’s understandable. Again, we don’t have to go back yet.”

“It might distract me, so might as well go.”

It doesn’t take long for the duo to be back in front of Unit 4’s control room door. Before entering, Akimov looks at him, always cautious. Toptunov takes a deep breath and nods while exhaling, opening the door and going inside, where the present group looks around the corner of their eyes, all except one, who addresses them as he rolls his eyes.

“Finally. Took your fucking time. Show me your hands.” –Dyatlov barks exasperated at the young engineer.

“My what?”

“Are you deaf? Your hands. Show me your hands.” –Toptunov does as he’s told, only to find his hands are trembling even more than before.

“Thought so. You’re useless to me like that. Leave.” –he declares as he turns around, going to his desk.

“No, wait, I can still-”

“Still what, Toptunov? I need precision and you” –he gestures to his hands.– “are lacking it. Akimov, you too.”

“Me? Why?”

“Morons, all of you.” –he whispers, pinching the bridge of his nose.– “He can barely walk on his own, and you expect him to find his way back like that?”

“N-No, of course not.”

“Then you two are dismissed for the rest of the shift. Now get out of my sight.”

Leonid and Sasha share a look before starting to leave, when suddenly:

“Hey, Toptunov! This isn’t about… you know. They’re just jokes.” –Yuvchenko suddenly yells out in such a guilty tone that it leaves Leonid startled.

“Haha, of course not. Don’t worry about it.” –he answers, flashing a shy smile. Though he finds the constant teasing quite tiring, he knows they’re all good guys with no ill intent. Before the door closed behind them, Leonid could swear he saw Sasha throw a disapproving glance towards the inside.

“Were you planning to tell me about that?”

“I, well… it’s not that big of a deal really.” –Leonid shrugged it off.

“It is to me. I shall have a word with Yuvchenko next time I see him.” –Akimov states in a serious tone.

The way back to the changing room is quiet. The golden corridor is almost empty this late at night, excluding a tiny group of workers near Units 1 and 2. The silence is deafening, making each of their steps resonate through it; but one doesn’t know what to say and the other doesn’t want to trigger any more memories in the other, so they are just content enjoying each other’s company as they get changed and get to the entrance of the plant.

They managed to get into a nearby oncoming bus, back to Pripyat. Along the empty road, Leonid can’t help turning around from time to time, watching the plant as if expecting something to happen. The first couple times he does it, Sasha lets it pass, but when he notices a pattern, he makes Leonid stop by carefully placing his hand on the base of his neck. The sudden touch startles him, making him let out a gasp and turn around to see his mentor. He needs no words to know what he’s telling him, not with those intense blue eyes of his making it clear.

_Focus on me._

***

Some minutes later, they reach Toptunov’s stop, where they both get off. After walking a few blocks, they arrive at the entrance of his apartment.

“Well, here we are. Thanks for accompanying me, Sasha.”

“You’re welcome, but I’m far from over. You’re still not inside.”

“Uh, b-but it’s late. Shouldn’t you go to your apartment?”

“Just making sure you’re fine until you get there. Besides, the night’s still young.”

“I’ll warn you then: I live on the very last floor and these stairs do not forgive.”

Off they go. Every three floors they take a quick rest, and finally get to the last floor.

“Nine floors, no wonder you’re so thin.” –Sasha manages to say, still breathing heavily, making Leonid chuckle.

“I guess it helps. Hope you can make yourself comfortable, it’s really tiny.” –he doesn’t lie. It’s almost divided into thirds: a kitchen, a bathroom and a single room. Sasha looks around before going to the room's balcony, Leonid behind him.

“Maybe, but at least you have quite the view from here, that’s for sure.” –the view lead to an open area with some trees and a few neighbouring apartments. The reactor could be seen in the distance, and the sky, clear and filled with stars.

“I certainly do. Now I realize that.” –he says, though he wasn’t looking over the railing; he was focused on the man beside him, making sure to be subtle so as to go unnoticed. He turns before speaking.– “It’s getting late, you should get going.”

“You’re the one speaking, you need to rest well.” – _Especially_ a _fter that._

“I know. I wish I had something to offer you.”

“It’s late. Knowing you are fine it’s more than enough.”

“It’s all thanks to you. I- I know I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Come on, you’re giving me too much credit. I didn’t do much really.”

“Yes you did, you always do. Thank you, Sashenka.” –in less than a second, he realizes what he just said. Terrified, he turns to look at his friend, who is staring back at him, frozen in place as well.

“What… did you call me?”

“I- I’m sorry! I didn’t- I mean, that’s not-” –but he can’t keep trying to explain himself, not with Sasha’s hand covering his mouth.

“Not too loud or you’ll wake your neighbours up. Just tell me, it’s fine.”-he lets go only to hold his face, awaiting his reply.

“S-Sashenka. That’s what I said.“ –he says quite ashamed, his face completely flushed and his eyes cast down, unable to look at him.

“Do I… really mean _that_ much to you?”

Leonid nods, still avoiding his eyes.– “You mean much more than that… Words fall short.” –he says sheepishly. Akimov couldn’t help but blush at those words, so sincere, straight from the heart. _And they’re coming from Leonid._

“Then I guess you should know I’m not mad. Thank you for telling me this… Lyonyechka.”

“Sasha…” –Toptunov says, completely caught off guard.

“I thought it was Sashenka.” –Akimov grins. Leonid can’t help but smile brightly; both of them still not believing what just happened and how it turned out. They press their foreheads together, enjoying that newfound closeness, their breaths becoming one. Seconds later, they just stare into each other’s eyes: blue vs. blue, sky vs. sea.

“Do you really mean it?”

“I would never doubt this.”

And with that, the closeness is gone, replaced by an intimate hug and a slow, chaste kiss. One after another. Time is no longer of importance until they break apart, still tasting each other’s lips. Letting that moment sink in, they take their time to come back to reality, there’s no rush after all.

“Do you want to stay?”

“Don’t mind if I do.”

They leave the chilly night behind, Sasha closing the balcony door and going towards the bed to adjust the sheets while Leonid gathers a couple of pajamas for them.

“Um, I don’t think these will fit you.”

“I’ll just sleep with my clothe-”

“No, you’ll wrinkle them. You can’t go out tomorrow like that.”

“Do you… mind if I sleep in my underwear then?”

“I ah- n-no, of course not.”

Sasha starts undressing, carefully folding each piece of clothing and leaving it on a nearby chair. Meanwhile, Leonid does the same but at a sluggish pace, can’t help but throw glances at him every now and then. He’s still not done when Sasha sits, waiting for him to finish. About to put on his pajama top, he pauses and looks over to him. He puts it aside and sits next to him, his face completely red.

“Lyonya...”

“I-It’s not fair otherwise.”

Sasha smiles at him and takes off his glasses before motioning to the bed, followed by a nervous Leonid. They lie down facing each other, the bed a bit too small for two people. Sasha not knowing where to place his arm until Leonid shuffles close to him, leaving no option but to put it around him. He can’t help but caress Leonid’s back, making him jump a little.

“You’re so soft, Lyonya.”

“Yuvchenko would agree with you.” –he says sarcastically, while a blush spreads through his cheeks.

“Don’t listen to him, you know he likes to tease everybody. But… I think there’s a way to help your moustache, if you’re interested, of course.”

“Really? How?” –asked Leonid, intrigued.

“First, you have to find someone with a great moustache.”

“Okay, and then?”

“The next step will take quite a while, and you have to make sure you do this everyday.”

“Alright?” –he says chuckling, as Sasha lowers his voice.

“You have to at least once everyday, kiss this person until you get the results you want.” –Leonid can’t help but laugh now.- “Don’t laugh, I’m serious.” –says Sasha, who was trying his best to keep a solemn expression, but failing.

“I’m sure you are.” –Leonid replied before cupping his face and kissing him.– “Like that?”

“That’s a good start. Besides you’re a fast learner.”

“You must supervise me. I have to know if I’m making progress.”

“Lucky you, two for the price of one.”

“So I guess I have you all for myself then.” –Leonid said mischievously. Seeing this, Sasha raises an eyebrow before leaning to his ear and whispers a threat.

“Don’t get too greedy or I’ll have to punish you.” –he said suggestively, before kissing his jawline, going down to his long neck, gently nibbling at it, careful not to leave any marks. Leonid can’t help but squirm under him, trying to repress his small moans but failing.

“I-I’ll try to behave, Sasha. No promises though.” –satisfied with that answer, Sasha lies back again, admiring his face, still filled with pleasure.

“Can’t wait to hear more of those lovely sounds.”

“Not here. I don’t think my bed could take any more than this.”

“At my place then. We’ll be more comfortable.”

Leonid hesitates biting his lip before saying.– “Tomorrow?”

“I’d love to.”

They keep staring into each other’s eyes, their limbs tangled, subtle caressing underneath the covers, where it’s even warmer by their proximity. It doesn’t take long until they both start yawning and feeling sleepy.

“I guess we should call it a night. Today’s been all over the place.”

“Indeed, but at least it had a nice ending.” –he said while pulling his trainee closer to him, enough for their noses to touch.– “Good night, Lyonyechka.”

“Good night, Sashenka.”

That night, there were no nightmares regarding reactors, explosions and the like. The only reaction that was flourishing at that moment was the most powerful known to mankind, even more than nuclear power: _love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as I've researched, those diminutives/pet names are used to express even closer relations and affection. These names are used affectionately by parents in relation to their children (like in the first chapter) or _**by people who are in love**_ (so I used it as a freudian slip in the second chapter). But please feel free to correct me if I'm wrong :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit chapter, you've been warned.

It was almost Saturday noon and spring was on full display; the sun was at its highest, its rays going through the window’s curtains and the gaps in between, birds could be heard chirping in the balcony. A perfect day to relax and enjoy yourself outside in this idyllic city.

Leonid groans; he could feel the sun rays falling directly on his face so intensely that he tries to escape it, wanting to sleep just a bit more. He was just so comfortable, his bed has never been so warm before… but that wasn’t because of the sun. He could feel this warmth all over his body. And his bed covers weren’t thick enough this time of the year. That only leaves one option, but... he has to be dreaming yet again, it couldn’t be that...

It takes a while for him to open his eyes; when he does and manages to focus in front of him, he sees a well-known pair of deep blue eyes staring back.

“S-Sasha?” –he says, covering a yawn as he stretches.

“Good morning, Lyonyechka.” –he replies, bringing a hand up to Leonid’s face, moving a lock of hair from his forehead.- “Or good afternoon rather.”

“What? Is it really that late?”

“It’s alright, as long as you’ve slept well last night.”

“I sure did.” –he giggles as he shifts closer into a hug, that Sasha corresponds as he plants a kiss on his cheek.-“You missed.”

Akimov raises an eyebrow.-“Did I?” –he kisses the tip of his nose, making him giggle even more.- “How about now?”

“Missed again. Should I get your glasses?” –Leonid grins mischievously.

“Hmm, I wonder… Maybe… ” – he bends down, this time aiming at the centre, where a pair of slightly parted lips is awaiting his. With his half-lidded eyes focus on him, he brushes them with his own, hovering over them for a more moment before lightly nibbling and tugging his lower lip, only to quickly let it go. - “… here?”

“You tease. It’s not fair.” –Leonid pouts, stealing glimpses at Sasha’s lips.- “But tell me, how long have you been awake?”

“Hmm, almost two hours I think.”

“Wha-? You stayed here for two hours? Didn’t you get bored? You could have-”

“How could I get bored when I’m with you?” –Sasha cuts him off, all the while staring at him lovingly.

“Sashenka, stop.” –he says embarrassed, hiding his blushed and smiling face between his hands.

“I can’t with you being this cute, sorry.” –he replies before kissing his forehead.- “But I could make us lunch if you want.”

“Sounds good. Let’s go.” –prompting them both to get up. After taking a while getting dressed, between helping and glancing at each other, they go to the kitchen.

Over there, they check the small fridge and decide what to make. Upon debating for a minute, the decision was clear: Beef Stroganoff. They divide the tasks: Leonid goes over to the counter to prepare the ingredients while Sasha, near the stove burners, gets ready to cook.

While they get things ready, the young man could feel that the entire room, if not all of his apartment, was filled with something new altogether. Something similar but stronger than the warmth emanating from the stove, but he couldn’t exactly pinpoint what it was. That is until he turns to see the man beside him.

The image of Akimov in his kitchen, calmly humming, minding his business, was such a new and cozy image; the two of them under the same roof, doing things together.

_Together._

Yes, now… now they are together. Now more than ever. Not just as work-partners, but also as… a couple.

_Oh. So that was it._

Leonid upon realizing this can’t help but chuckle, getting Sasha’s attention, who gives him a questioning look to which he just shakes his head, still smiling. Not long after that, the meal is ready; they set the table and get to eat. It really isn’t that different from when they eat at the plant’s canteen: the two of them, sharing a small table, one in front of the other, their knees bumping under the table. But this time, this proximity was more evident, in his apartment, after what happened last night… Time seems to go slower, enjoying all these tiny details and moments so much, yet, by the time he goes back to reality, their dishes are empty. It doesn’t take long to clean them, but it sure does to store what was left.

“There.” –Sasha says, placing the last container in the fridge.- “This should last you at least for a good couple of days.”

“Thank you so much. You really shouldn’t have.” –Leonid replies from behind him, finishing drying the dishes.

“It’s easier this way. Besides, I’m always worried about you not eating properly.”

“Oh no, I… No matter how much I eat, I stay like this.” –he says, a shy smile appearing on his face.-

“Lucky you.” –he says feeling bit down, placing a hand on his pudgy belly, unaware that Leonid noticed it.

“Aw, Sasha.” –Leonid sighs, placing the plate he was drying on the counter and hugs him from behind.- “You’re perfect the way you are.” –he finishes with a couple of kisses on his neck, behind his ear, making him giggle.

“Well... I can’t really complain if you say so, can I?” –he turns around to hold his hands, staring silently into Leonid’s eyes, before looking towards the kitchen window.- “What a great day. We should go outside and enjoy it, what do you say?”

“Sure! Just let me get my bag and we are set to go.”

Once ready, they head towards the door, but before Leonid gets to open it, all of the sudden he finds himself cornered, his back pinned against the wall and a desperate pair of lips passionately pressing against his own. Sasha’s hands travel both to the back of his neck and the small of his back, while Leonid, after a slight surprise, pulls him closer, deepening the kiss even further as he runs his fingers through his hair. Soon, the only sounds that can be heard are the subtle rustling of their clothes, overshadowed by their muffled moans getting louder. Soon, the need for air is so strong, it makes them both pull away, gasping for breath.

“Sashenka...” –he whispers, still breathing heavily.

“It might be a while until we get to do this again, Lyonyechka.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” –he said, pressing their foreheads together.- “But first, let’s enjoy this nice spring afternoon.”

Adjusting his glasses, Akimov complies with him by opening the door, and nine floors later, they’re outside. Like any other weekend, especially a Saturday, the streets near the apartments aren’t that filled with people, as they surely are enjoying themselves at the centre or on the outskirts of the city. Still, their hands brush against each other, occasionally holding with their fingers just loosely interlaced after having looked around to make sure they can’t be seen.

The sun was shining particularly bright today, making the nearby cafés and restaurants filled to the brim with people escaping from the heat. The park was no exception; besides some kids running and playing around, the few people that were there were seated under the trees or anywhere where a shadow fell.

An empty distant seat, partially reached by the shadow of the nearest tree, was the only current available place to rest a bit, so Akimov tells Toptunov to take a seat while he goes buy something he forgot on the nearest store.

“I’ve just remembered there’s... something I need to buy. I won’t take long!” –he said before sprinting away, leaving him with his thoughts.

_“It sure is a nice day. Everyone seems to be so carefree, not a worry in the world. But...”_

But... flashes of that dreadful nightmare come back out of the blue. It must be the heat; why else would he think of that? Leonid rests his head against his hands, trying to think of anything other than that, trying to control himself; he could do it so far, with Sasha’s help, of course. Fortunately, steps can be heard approaching and stopping in front of him, but its two voices that speak to him instead of one.

“Good afternoon, Leonid.”

“Hi, Leonid! How are you?”

He looks up to see Boris and Igor, both looking glad to see him, though a bit cautious when addressing him.

“Comrades Stolyarchuk and Kirschenbaum... Hi, I- I’m better, I guess.”

“You look a bit pale-” –says Igor before being cut off by Boris’s nudge to his arm.

“What he means is if we can do something for you.” –the tall bespectacled man establishes.

“Oh. No, really, I’m fine. In fact, Sasha is taking... care of... me.” –he says, knowing he must be blushing furiously at the sound of his own words.

“Is he coming back any time soon? We can keep you company until he returns.”

“If you guys don’t mind, then sure, take a seat.”

They talk about their day so far, avoiding anything related to last night’s shift. Igor is unknowingly doing a great job distracting Leonid, being particularly excited about his plans for his day off, when Boris greets someone in the distance.

“Sasha! Over here!”

“What are you two doing here? Did I really take that long?” –he asks, smiling at the two, before looking at Leonid, who is staring back at him, slightly shocked.

_Oh no. Not again._

“Sasha...” –Leonid says before biting his lip, trying to keep himself under control.

“Sorry I took so long, there were so many people, the queue ended outside of the pharmacy.”

“Is… Is that why...?” –he questions, pointing to his face.

“You’re slightly red.” –Boris interrupts, indicating on his own face where the redness was.- “Must have been the sun, Leonid. It’s quite strong today.”

“I’m making a scene _again._ ” –Leonid barely audible whispers, rubbing his eyes. Sasha looks over at the duo, nodding at Boris, who gets the message.

“Well, would you look at the time! We still have stuff to do, right, Gorya? It was nice seeing you two.”

“Later, Leo and Sasha!” –and after Kirschenbaum’s farewell, they were gone. Sasha didn’t wait until they were out of sight; he sat down and hold him tightly.

“Sasha.”

“Yes, I’m here.”

“Do you taste metal?”

“What? No, why would I-?” –but stops upon noticing how hard he’s biting down on his bottom lip- “You’re biting too hard, Lyonya. Maybe you’re bleeding.” –Sasha says, bringing a hand towards his face, making him stop.

“I _am_ making a scene.” –Leonid’s eyes are watering.- “When will it end?”

“Hey, you’re doing well.” –Sasha says in a soothing voice, cupping his face gently in his hands as he wiped the tears from his eyes.- “Don’t push yourself so hard. I’ll be there for you, okay?” –Leonid nods sadly- “Come on, let’s go somewhere else.”

Next stop: the Palace of Culture Energetik. With all the activities there for everyone to enjoy, there has to be something to take Leonid’s mind out of those tormenting thoughts. And that plan sure does work: after walking through the entire place, a dance class instructor spotted and dragged them to their class since it was two people short. Despite neither of them knowing how to dance, they agreed to go because: other than a few feet being stepped on, what’s the worst that could happen?

Two hours later, the class ends and despite having been a complete disaster to them, they had fun; the mood has done a 180-degree spin: no worries and all smiles. As they leave, the sun seems to be starting to set, as the entrance of the Palace is bathed with warm colours. But for some reason, this seems to make Akimov bewildered, suddenly grabbing Toptunov’s hand and starting to hurry to the exit.

“Woah, Sasha! What happens?”

“We’re going to be late!”

“Late? For what?”

“There’s something I want to show you.”

With nothing else but cryptic answers, Leonid could only follow him and wait to see what the big deal was. But soon enough, the path that they were taking lead him to a realization: this was the way to Sasha’s apartment.

A few blocks later, they arrive there, get in the elevator and... go beyond his floor?

“Um, Sasha, we went past your apartment.”

“I know, we’re not going there yet.”

Finally, the elevator stops, and only a staircase stood between them and the roof. Upon reaching the door, Sasha tells him to close his eyes before opening it and stepping outside, guiding him.

“Over here, perfect. Now: open your eyes.”

And Leonid does, as he puts his bag on the floor. The light evening breeze blows stronger at that altitude, where the sun can be seen still setting in the horizon and the sky...

_Oh, the sky._

It was clear and tinted in such striking orange and pink hues; the few thin clouds that were up there brought blue and lilac colours in the scene. One just couldn’t help but gaze at it, admiring such a view.

“Sasha... it’s beautiful.”

“You’ve never seen it before?”

“Not from this height, I haven’t.” –he replied, still in awe at such a gorgeous view. And Sasha was also looking at an incredible scene: the one of Leonid, bathed in the sunset colours, his grey-blue eyes seemingly changing hues because of it, his expression, so sincere and true.

“Lyonya, may I have this dance?” –Sasha said, extending his hand towards him as he slightly bows. Leonid, looking surprised for a second, couldn’t help but chuckle and accepts his hand, as they place themselves into position: Sasha’s left hand on the small of his back and Leonid’s right hand on his shoulder, gently grasping their hands, holding them up at their side.

“Are we going to practice what we learned today?” –asks the blond man, still smiling at the sudden idea of his superior.

“I mean, we could try.”

After a few initial stumbles, they get the hang of it, swinging slowly from side to side, facing the other intently as they danced to a melody no one else could hear. They held the other close, their bodies molding as if they were made for each other. They move together almost as one, not feeling the movements of the dance but rather those of floating; feeling not only as if they are the only two people in the roof, but also in the world, at least for this little fraction of time.

But it is Sasha’s faint scent of Troinoi, which has always soothed him, that now grounds him to reality, reminding him that this is not just a dream, that all of this is actually happening. Leonid unconsciously buries his face into his shoulder and nuzzles his neck, taking in his scent; he always smells so good, a delightful subtle mix of lemon, neroli, and bergamot, among other sweet fragrances.

“You know what, Lyonyechka?”

“Hmm?”

“I don’t think any I could enjoy any other sunset after this.”

“Why is that?” –he replied surprised, looking at him puzzled.

“I have a new star to admire and gaze at now. One that I fell into orbit with.” –he said, cupping his face.

“Then that makes you my world, Sashenka.” –and with that said, the very last few sun rays disappeared, announcing the nightfall along with the distant sound of crickets; it grew colder as night drew on, prompting both to shiver and decide to go inside after Leonid had gathered his bag. But both of them only had one thing in their minds: the dawning realization that the person beside them is _the One_ ; that one loves the other so deeply and dearly.

Once inside the elevator, Akimov, a genuine smile on his face, slowly moves close to him and places a hand on the back of his neck, gently running his fingers right beneath his nape. He couldn’t help it: he was beautiful and even more as Toptunov let out a pleased sigh, looking up at him in embarrassment and awe, his eyes glittered with an emotion so intense, Sasha couldn't even work out what it was.

“Not yet, we could still be seen.” –Leonid whispers, yet his hands travel to the collar of his shirt, unbuttoning a couple of buttons.

A small, mischievous grin starts to crawl across Sasha’s face.- “What did I say about being greedy?” –he asks, dragging him out of the elevator, having already stopped on his floor, onto his apartment.

“I don’t remember. You might as well remind me.” –the young man replied, playing along.

Once inside, Sasha takes off his bag placing it on the floor, encircles his waist, pulling him closer.- “I have no idea how to do this.” –he confesses nervously, as his glasses are being removed by Leonid, him being the only visible and focused thing he can see in front of him. _His Leonid._

“It’s alright. We’ll figure it out, together.”

As they walk backwards to the nearest door, they don’t hesitate any longer and finally kiss, slowly and deeply, the intensity increasing at times, only to leave them breathless, wanting more and more; just like before, at Toptunov’s apartment, Sasha is determined, confident and so good; it just feels so right, in more ways than one. As always, Leonid lets himself be guided by him, following his lead, getting lost in the touch of his lips that capture his own again and again so hungrily, groaning when their tongues caress each other until they break apart.

“If you want me to stop, tell me now.” -Sasha suggests before nibbling on his ear. Since Leonid says nothing besides letting out a sigh of pleasure, he brushes his mouth against that long neck of his, his tongue lightly tracing his soft sensitive skin, sensing his throbbing pulse.- “Or now.” –he adds, planting tiny kisses before sucking on it, leaving subtle red marks all over it.- “Or now.” –he whispers, his teeth biting down gently, catching and tugging his skin, making Leonid gasp as he stretches his neck, wanting more.

“Don’t stop… _please_ …” –he begs moaning, no longer unable to contain himself, his voice shaking with anticipation.

That was more than either of them could take it; Akimov opens the door they were leaning against: his bedroom’s. Kissing, their muffled moans rolling off their tongues right onto the other’s lips, they get toward the bed. Sasha, not stopping even when he felt the back of Leonid’s knees hit the bed, keeps pushing until his back is softly laid down on the mattress.

With his body resting firmly atop of his, their hips grinding against each other, the dark-haired man pulls the shirt out of Leonid’s pants, letting a hand creep under its hem, making contact with the warm skin of his back, caressing it oh so slowly, making the blond squirm beneath him.

Soon, their attention shifts to their pants. The tightness was getting way too uncomfortable to bear with, especially one rubbing against the other. As the fumbled for the buttons and zips of their pants, these were being more than an annoyance: they were a barrier. One they got rid of as fast as possible, not paying any attention while getting to unbutton their shirts, throwing them away along with their precum stained underwear following up quickly. Sasha pulls away only to survey Leonid’s body, letting a hand wander across from his chest, up to his cheek.

“My Goodness...” -he breathes.- “… you are beautiful.”

“Look who’s talking.” –he whispers back shyly.

They come close once again, kissing so slowly, taking time exploring their mouths; the feeling of it, the taste of it, all of it was so tempting, they need more of it each time. Akimov’s hand travels from his cheek up to the back of his head, grabbing his hair to deepen not only the kiss itself but the closeness between them.

The mere contact with his bare skin, now to a full extent, makes Leonid tremble, trying to stifle a moan against Sasha’s shoulder, but when their erections touch, he no longer can control his tone; on the verge of threatening to bite down on his shoulders, he shivers as he brings his hands onto his back, leaving light scratches.

Sasha then begins to slowly slide down his body, kissing, nibbling Leonid’s skin; starting with nipping at his neck, under his Adam’s apple, feeling all those moans, that music coming out. Next, he kisses down to his chest, licking on his nipple and brushing the other with his fingers, sending shivers down Leonid’s spine, making him writhe on the sheets when he switches from one to the other.

While caressing his side, Sasha proceeds down to his stomach, and when he lightly bites the sensitive skin near his navel, this being enough for Leonid to shut his eyes, covering up his mouth yet again to keep from screaming; despite being so turned on, it’s still embarrassing to be seen like this. That is until he hears a whisper in his ear.

“Let me hear your cute moans, Lyonya.”

“S-Sasha…”

“I have to know… whether I’m doing this right or not.”

“You are… perfect…” –he manages to say, breathing heavily, his chest going up and down pretty fast.- “You know they are yours... _I’m yours._ ”

Deciding that’s been enough, for now, Sasha looks up at him, eyes clouded by desire, deeper than any ocean, and when Leonid sees them, he gets lost in them. How many conversations have they had like this one? Only needing to look into their eyes and they’ll know what had to be done. This one wasn’t going to be an exception.

Sasha lets the hand on his side travel to his hips, gently touching them, but when he started to move down, he was stopped by a comment that froze him over.

“Stop.”

“Are you alright? Did I-?” –he said terrified but was quickly cut off by the blond’s calm voice.

“Yes, it’s just that… if you continue I… I might not make it. It feels too good.”

“Then tell me, what do you want?”

“To hurry up... please.” –he pleads, parting his long legs slightly to allow him close full-body contact. He can see Akimov search for something beside him, and recognises the small tin in his hand when he sees it.- “Is that what you bought earlier?”

“You may think I’m a pervert… but at least I’m _your_ prepared pervert.” –he replies, taking a small amount of petroleum jelly.

“I’m glad you are.” –he says smiling, grabbing a nearby pillow to place it beneath his lower back.

“Are… are you ready? We don’t have to-”

“Sashenka, calm down. I… may be nervous, but I want this. _I want you._ ”

“Still, if anything…” –he begins to say, his clean hand caressing his inner thigh, each simple stroke taking Leonid a step closer to the edge.

“I… I’ll tell you, of course. As always.”

With that said, Sasha lets his hand wander between his parted legs, listening every moan and feeling every twitch from Leonid underneath him; that is until he lets out a gasp that Sasha knows he’s found what he’s been searching for. Slowly moving his middle finger in a circular motion, he makes sure to lube up that zone before lightly adding pressure to it.

Grabbing the sheets, Leonid can only try his best to relax, but this gets difficult when he feels a finger pushing in, slowly and steady, going back and forth until it’s all inside him. Sasha lets him gather himself before start moving it, Leonid’s groans turning into moans in no time, but when a second finger joins in, he throws his head back, inhaling sharply, failing to bite back a loud moan. The feeling of Sasha’s fingers, stretching him so carefully, was driving him insane, wanting more, more of him. Soon, those slow movements get faster and faster, until a rhythm is found, one that was drowning him in, making him unconsciously bucking his hips up against the source. But out of the blue, that glorious sensation was gone. Sasha’s fingers were gone.

“N-No… Please, Sasha…”

“Tell me, Lyonya.”

“I- I can’t…”

“Yes, you can… Now tell me: what do you want?” –he asks with a wanton face, eating him with his eyes as if looking ready to devour him, while stroking his cock, prepping himself up.

Getting even more turned on at such sight, with his face flushed, he takes a deep breath and struggles to say.- “Please… fuck me… _I need you, please_ …” –he begs, unable to keep containing such animalistic, raw desire to himself anymore.

Biting his lip, Akimov positions himself for an easier, more comfortable access for both of them, and guides his dick up to his entrance, gently pushing inside, and when he moves into him slowly and deeply until filling him up completely, he is lost in a world full of glorious sensations for him to experience.

Toptunov’s tightness closing on him, along with his ever-growing moans coming from his parted lips; his arched back as he pulls the sheets in ecstasy; his eyes, while shut, he knows he’s rolling them into the back of his head. All of this was making Sasha light-headed, his mind fogged up with pleasure, acting mostly on instinct.

As he sets a nice pace, increasing his speed steadily with each thrust, Sasha can only close his eyes and throw his head back, concentrating on each movement, the intensity of it too much to handle; his moans mixing with Leonid’s. But no, he has to see him. He needs to know how he is doing. If he is…

“Sasha…Fuck, _Sasha! More! Don’t Stop!_ ” –he cries out, needy and frenetic as he writhes, bucking his hips towards Akimov.

_Oh, he was doing more than just fine._

All of that was more than enough for Sasha to handle. He could feel Leonid clenching around his dick, knowing not only that he won’t last long, but as his own thrusts become erratic, he won’t either.

Toptunov moans as he feels his own climax building up, his body tensing up and his toes curling.- “I’m so close, Sasha!… **_Sasha!_** ” –and with a cry, he finally comes, the sensation as if lightning hitting his spine, paralyzing him, and as he presses against him as much as possible, he can feel Akimov getting bigger with each thrust.

Sasha curses as he continues fucking him; feeling Leonid tense up and shudder as he came, moaning his name, feeling his cum in between them, all of it almost makes him collapse on top of him, holding him close as Toptunov hooks his legs around his waist, digging his nails in his back.

“Lyonya, I’m gonna…”

“Come for me, Sasha... Come inside me, please.”

He gives a few more thrusts, burying as deep as possible, but doesn’t last long; he ends up coming inside him with a jerking movement, screaming his name in his ear while grabbing his hair, pulling Leonid to him as if literally trying to merge into one.

The sensation is unlike any other he’s felt before in his life: as if a series of electric waves travel from his lower stomach to the top of his head, striking every nerve in his body. It consumes him completely, so overwhelming his mind goes blank for a few seconds.

As they start to come down from their orgasms, still basking in the afterglow, their hearts beating wildly against the other’s chest, cheeks glowing, their breathing synchronizing, there was one thing that was clear as crystal: as soon as they look into each other’s eyes, they can’t help but smile, tired as they are, and press their foreheads together.

_Goodness… how much I love him._

After a few minutes of silence, Akimov rolls on to his back, Toptunov ending up on top of him, staring at him with half-lidded eyes while lightly brushes his back with his fingers.

“How are you feeling, Lyonyechka?”

“I’ve never felt better. Sorry about your bed and pillow though.”

“Never mind that, we’re both at fault.” –he says, winking at him.- “But what about your clothes?”

“I have a spare set in my bag, of course. I’m prepared as well, Sasha. Only learning from the best.” –he answers, proud of himself.

“Really? Who is this person?” –Sasha questions, faking to be intrigued trying to hide a smile.

“Comrade Akimov. He looks just like you but he wears glasses. He’s wonderful.”

“Oh, no. I have no chance against him.” –he replies as he dramatically covers his eyes, making Toptunov laughs.

“Silly Sashenka. Come here.” –he says before covering him in kisses, as Sasha covers them both with the bed sheets, a big grin on his face.

That night, in Akimov’s double bed, between gently caresses and kisses, both Sasha and Leonid truly felt at ease. Just the first night among countless more, plenty of them spending them together, comfortable in each other’s arms. Yes, Pripyat was an idyllic city, because both of them were there. Because it brought them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today on "how to pull an Akimov":  
> 1\. write ~~your first~~ smut  
> 2\. with your face suddenly gone (due to shame), start getting so red you're infrared now (also due to shame)  
> 3\. ???  
> 4\. [profit!](https://gyazo.com/3a0496ac4ff23f530a9e915fe68f87ea)


End file.
